Lost Twin
by McCrazy23
Summary: After the Sasuke Retrieval Mission that failed, Naruto finds something out. HE HAS A TWIN SISTER. No one knew, not even the girl herself. How will their lives change? Will anyone accept her? And how close will these two get? Naruto/Tayuya. Twincest.


**Hello to all. This is the Naruto/Tayuya incest story I said I would write not long ago. Well months ago but who is counting? …don't answer that. How will differ from other stories of where Naruto leaves with Jiraiya and find Tayuya? Which I think there are two that I know of. Well I won't say much since it will spoil things. For now read and enjoy to everyone's leisure. Oh and no flamers. I will turn your arguments against you and I will do it will a long rant. Don't try me cuz I will do it. Anywho here is the first chappy.**

Lost Twin

After the Sasuke Retrieval Mission that failed, Naruto finds something out. HE HAS A TWIN SISTER. No one knew, not even the girl herself. How will their lives change? Will anyone accept her? And how close will these two get? Naruto/Tayuya. Twincest.

**DISCLAIMER: BRING ME PIZZA. OH AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO…**

"**Ha." Kyuubi speaking**

'_**Ha.' Kyuubi thinking**_

"Ha." Normal talking

'_Ha.' Normal thinking_

"**Hidden Style."** **Jutsu being said**

Chapter 1

I have a WHAT?

The Sasuke Retrieval Mission went bust. Even though the Sound Five were defeated, Sasuke still managed to get away. Naruto right now is in the hospital recovering from the wounds Sasuke gave him after the huge fight the two had. In other rooms are Kiba and Akamaru, Neji and Choji with the latter two and the pup in critical condition. But in another room further inside the hospital are two ANBUs standing guard outside said room while inside being treated for her wounds is the only girl from the Sound Five and the only survivor. She is unconscious at the moment since both of her legs are mangled badly and will take a while for her to heal. Though thanks to a blood test Tsunade performed on her to figure out who she is and if there is any information about the curse mark that mysteriously disappeared, Naruto's world will be thrown upside down thanks to the information that surfaces in forty eight hours.

XXXX

Two days later

It is midday in Konoha as the village is normal though some people wonder about the condition of the genin that went out to retrieve Sasuke, except for our hero though there are a small amount of people that are worried for him. Naruto is still in the hospital bed though now he is fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He sighed wondering when his baa-chan will let him out since he is fully healed. He gets his answer when the door opens and Tsunade walks inside. "Hi baa-chan." He greets his surrogate grandmother. Tsunade grows a tick mark but lets it slide for now. "Brat what did I tell you about calling me that?" She says as she looks over his chart. "Not to but it just means I care." He said with a smile. Tsunade rolled her eyes but smiled as she put the chart down. "Anyway… You are free to leave since you are 100 percent healed now. But I have something else to tell you." Naruto is about to get off the bed but then looks at her in confusion. "What…?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Nothing bad but I found something out. It turns out that you have a twin sister." She tells him. Silence… Tsunade wonders what is wrong until…

"NANIIIIIII?"

The whole village wonders what the hell is that about but everyone now knows Naruto is fully healed though most wonder if the village might be in trouble after that yell. Tsunade is on the floor holding her ears after Naruto just yelled louder than she thought possible while Naruto is on the bed with a dumbstruck look on his face and very wide eyes. Tsunade recovers and is about to smack Naruto after that but sees that he might not be with her at the moment. "Naruto?" No response. "Great…" Tsunade sighs before the door opens revealing Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru. "Uh why did Naruto-san just yell louder than anyone would in the entire world?" Shizune asks. Tsunade looks at them. "Well it turns out Naruto here has a twin sister." She tells them.

They just look at her like she grew a second head. "But how is that possible?" Jiraiya asks. "I don't know but now Naruto is, stuck I guess. Probably trying to wrap his mind around this." Tsunade tells them as she looks back at Naruto. She grabs his shoulders and promptly shakes him making everyone sweatdrop. But to no avail as Naruto is still in the same state. "Maybe he needs some ramen…" Kakashi thinks out loud. "Ramen?" Naruto asks quickly making everyone fault. Naruto scratches his head wondering why a lot of people are in his room. Everyone recovers before Tsunade smacks him on the head, not hard but just hard enough for him to fall on the bed. He quickly recovers and looks at her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked pointing at her. Tsunade's eye brow twitches. "Brat, you better calm down now…" She says slowly as Naruto moves his hand away. "Uh seriously why did you hit me?" He asks. Tsunade sighs. "I am close to losing it… Listen Naruto, do you remember what I just told you when I said you are free to go?" She asks him.

Naruto scratches his head in confusion. "Well you said that I have a twin…" Naruto becomes quiet again. "If you yell again like before, I will knock you to next year." She threatened making Naruto break from his stupor and quickly get behind Shizune. "Sorry but how else was I supposed to react? 'Oh I have twin I never knew? Well that is interesting.' Really?" He exclaimed making everyone sweatdrop again though they knew he is right somewhere. "Anyway, who is she?" Naruto asked quickly. Tsunade calmed down but knew this bit off news would really mess up a lot of people. "Well she, yes your twin is a girl Naruto and yes it is possible." Tsunade said making Naruto stay quiet as he was about to say something. "She is that girl that was part of the Sound Five that Shikamaru fought. And I better not get a bad reaction out of that." Tsunade said with the last part threatening.

Everyone kept quiet as all are wide eyed. "So my twin is an enemy? Well that is great…" Naruto exclaimed then grumbled. "What is her name?" He asked. "Well from Shikamaru's report, her name is Tayuya." Tsunade answered. Naruto nodded thinking about this as everyone is still at a loss. "So can I see her or what?" Naruto asked. "Yes brat you can though right now she is unconscious because of the damage she endured during her battle between Shikamaru and Temari." Tsunade told him. "Oh." Naruto looks at Shikamaru. "Did you have to harm her that badly?" He yells. That made everyone break from their stupor and Shikamaru look at him. "Did you forget she was an enemy we had to fight? And also how was I supposed to know?" Shikamaru argued back. Naruto scratched his cheek. "Right… Sorry." Everyone just shook their heads as Naruto grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change then came out and looked at Tsunade. "So where is she?"

XXXX

After that little scene, Tsunade led Naruto to the room Tayuya is in while everyone else went their way, the information of Naruto having a twin on their minds, more so on Jiraiya's and Kakashi's. Inside Tayuya's room, Naruto stood next to her bed as she looked at her sleeping while being strapped down onto the bed. She now has on a hospital gown with some of her stuff in a nearby chair. He noticed that both of her legs are heavily bandaged and wondered just how injured she is. "If you are wondering, both of her legs are completely injured save the hips." Tsunade tells him as she checks Tayuya's chart and checks on the fluids and lines connected to Tayuya. Naruto goes and grabs a chair then pulls it near her bed and sits on it. Tsunade looks at his questioningly. "She is not going to wake up for a while Naruto. And besides, she will be like this for at least a week. It will take a while for her muscles, bones and nerves to be one hundred percent, not to mention the therapy she will need in walking again." Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at Tayuya. "Can I stay here at least?" He asked as he looked at Tsunade. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes. I will tell Kakashi were you are should he ask for you. Anything else?" Tsunade asked. "Sorry about the reaction from before but how else was I supposed to? I mean I am an orphan that is hated by the village because of Kyuubi. How else was I supposed to react to learning I have a twin?" He asked making Tsunade sigh. "Well I don't know but forget about it now. I will leave now and check upon the others. I will see you later ok." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as she turned and walked away.

XXXX

Some time later…

Tsunade along with Jiraiya and Kakashi are inside the Hokage office. "How the hell did no one know about both of them having twins? I mean sure a lot of it was kept under wraps but hell even I didn't know Naruto has a twin." Jiraiya mumbled as he looked at the village through the window. "We are surprised as you are Jiraiya. The bigger question is, how did Orochimaru get his hands on her?" Tsunade said. The two nodded as they pondered. "Where is Naruto right now?" Kakashi asked. "He is next to her bed. He is just as confused as us but I think he is happy to know he has a sibling. Growing up as an orphan alone wasn't easy for him. He even asked me how he was supposed to react after finding out he has a twin sister." Tsunade said. Jiraiya sighed. "Which means I won't be able to take him on the trip I was planning. I am sure he would stay at her side and learn about her, probably try to gain a connection to her." Jiraiya said.

That caused for the others to become confused. "What do you mean by trip Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked. He turned to them. "When Naruto got well enough to walk, I was planning on taking him out of the village to train him in harnessing the Kyuubi's chakra and we all know that it is impossible to do here. Besides it would be better that way because of Akatsuki being after him for the Kyuubi." Jiraiya started. The two nodded slowly. "And yes I would tell you two all about it when the time came but now this will be a setback. The girl will only slow us down and with her recovering, that will make things more difficult. And like I said, Naruto will want to be by her side since now he knows he has more family." Jiraiya finished. The two thought about it. "How long will the girl be fully healed?" Kakashi asked. "About a week before her bones, muscles and nerves along with everything else wrong with her but not just that. Since the time she arrived, her curse seal disappeared without a trace. Probably Orochimaru's doing but unsure though once he finds out she is alive, he will do anything and everything to kill her since I am sure she knows plenty of secrets." Tsunade spoke.

Jiraiya looked at her. "The seal is gone? But how? Unless Orochimaru has a failsafe of sorts or he must have detected her defeat somehow and undid the mark." He spoke. "Like I said I am unsure but for now I can't do much about it. Though there was a backlash of sorts." Tsunade said. That got the two's attention. "Her chakra network is in wack since the curse mark altered it and made her body dependent on it. Now with it gone, the body is undergoing withdrawal. I halted the process but I am unsure of how to fix this since this is the first time this happened. Unless her body regains the mark or finds an alternative, I am not sure what could happen." Tsunade said. "Could she die?" Jiraiya asked. "There is a big possibility and I am afraid of what would happen to Naruto if that were to happen. To learn you have a twin but then see her die… I am sure it would affect him greatly." Tsunade said with a sigh. The two slowly nodded and thought about it. "Could there be a way to have her body dependent on a different chakra?" Kakashi asked. The two looked at him. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his head. "Maybe have her be dependent on Kyuubi's. Though I am sure it might be impossible, it is the only alternative I can think of." He said. "Are you mad? That is impossible. Even if I could come up with a seal to transfer some of Kyuubi's chakra into the girl, chances are her body might reject it or worse cause more damage which I am sure it will since the bijuu's chakra is toxin. Not only that but the chakra would be drawn back into Naruto since a bijuu's chakra is stronger than any chakra in this world which is the reason why a new born or a young child have a better chance of being jinchuurikis than people like our age. Our chakra networks wouldn't be able to handle it since it stopped developing." Jiraiya argued. Tsunade stayed quiet. "I guess but is there any other alternative?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya sighed as he went and sat down. "Not sure." He said. Tsunade sighed. "I am not sure either. The only thing I can think of is basically make her a civilian but that might make things worse and I am sure Naruto wouldn't want that." She spoke. The two nodded in agreement. "I would say the only good thing about her being an Uzumaki is that she has kage reserves and their stamina along with their healing though not as strong or fast as Naruto has." Tsunade added but didn't really help much with the situation.

XXXX

Meanwhile in Tayuya's room, Naruto kept looking at his twin sister. '_Hmm I don't really see how we are twins. We have nothing alike. Hell she is taller than me._' Naruto thought. **"Just because she is your twin doesn't mean she is identical to you. She is a fraternal twin which means she was born some minutes after you were born from the same mother."** Kyuubi explained to him. Naruto slowly nodded as he kept looking at her. '_The bigger question is, how the hell did she not end up with me? Unless we were separated at birth or the villagers decided to separate her from me._' Naruto thought before scowling. Kyuubi stayed quiet but wondered the same. **'**_**I had always wondered what happened to her while I was in Kushina but never had the chance thanks to that bastard. Still, how the hell did Orochimaru get his scaly hands on her? Well it is Orochimaru…**_**'** Kyuubi thought. Naruto sighed as he looked at Tayuya. She isn't a bad looking girl with her heart shaped face and her red hair. Then another thought. '_Why does she have red hair and not blonde like me? That really makes no sense… Maybe I should ask baa-chan._' Naruto thought to himself. Kyuubi stayed quiet for that one.

Naruto sighed once more as he laid his head on her bed. Kyuubi wondered about the curse mark that disappeared since he felt no dark chakra coming from the girl anymore then wondered how her system will be affected. **'**_**Should I help? After all I am just a chakra being and not a demon though I did give people that thought… Eh it is not like this will change their minds. Besides, after the kid dies and I am freed I will just find a nice spot to rest and be alone in. It's all I really want anyway…**_**'** Kyuubi thought before he started to transfer a bit of his chakra from Naruto and into Tayuya's body without their knowing. **'**_**Thanks to Orochimaru's seal that he put on Naruto back then and Jiraiya taking it off, there was a slight alteration and I can communicate with Naruto a bit better and can even send out chakra like this. Though damn that Yondaime and this seal of his…**_**' **Kyuubi grumbled in his mind as he kept adding his chakra into the girl. He had no idea that there would also be a slight effect on Tayuya.

XXXX

Later that day.

In the hospital room, Tayuya is slowly waking up. She groaned abit as she slowly tried to sit up but a sharp pain that shot up her back told her to stay down. She groaned a bit louder now which caused Naruto to wake up from his nap. He yawned abit and sat up before stretching then looks at her. "Hey you are awake." Naruto said. Tayuya slowly opened her eyes as she looked around before her eyes fell on Naruto's face. She brought her hands up to her face, though groaned slightly from the pain she felt, and rubbed her eyes before looking at him again though getting a clearer picture. "Who are you?" She asked slowly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded slowly as she wondered why his name sounded familiar. "I am Tayuya… Where am I?" She asked still looking at him. "You are in the hospital in Konoha after they found you in the woods after the attack you and your buddies made me and my friends fight." Naruto told her. That made Tayuya look forward. "I see… And by the way those weren't my buddies. Those fuckers I hated to be around with…" She grumbled. Naruto is wide eyed. "I remember you know. Yeah you are that girl that has a colorful vocabulary though I ran forward to get Sasuke as Shikamaru fought you." Naruto said, scowling abit saying his name.

Tayuya looked at him. "Oh yeah now I remember you… You are that kid that wears too much orange and are a loudmouth." She said. "Hey what is wrong with orange?" Naruto argued though not loudly since he is in a hospital. Tayuya chuckled. "It makes you a walking target that is what." She said. "By the way, why are you here?" She asked in confusion. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well… Now don't freak out but it seems that Tsunade-baa-chan found out that you are related to me. You are actually my twin." Naruto told her. Tayuya just looked at him like he grew a second head. "I am not kidding. She told me earlier today when she said I could leave. I wasn't sure to believe her but she never lied to me and is the best medic-nin in the world." Naruto reassured her. Tayuya just sat there still looking at him. "Um please say something. And not a scream." He said. Still no response. He waved his hand in front of her face which broke her stupor. "Uh sorry what were we talking about?" She asked with confusion laced in her voice. "That you are my twin sister." Naruto said.

Tayuya just sat there trying to process what she heard. "And what makes you so sure I am? After all I am a fucking orphan with no fucking family. Been that way since I was young." Tayuya said with a scowl and a small tick mark forming on her forehead. "I am too. Been that way since I was born." Naruto said sadly as he looked at the floor. "Tsunade is the one who told me you are. If you want, you can ask her when she returns." He told her as he looked up at her. Tayuya just looked at him then looked forward. "So…can you tell me about yourself?" Naruto asked. Tayuya looked at him again. "I mean since we are twins I would like to know about you and how your life went." He told her with a nervous chuckle. Tayuya looked away again and thought about it. The room stayed quiet. "Fine but only if you tell me yours." Tayuya said before she started talking about her life.

XXXX

Some hours later, the room is quiet. Both Naruto and Tayuya talked about each other. Both found out how bad their life was though both aren't sure who's is worse. Even the ANBU watching them both inside the room and the guarding the room weren't sure. The kids sat in silence contemplating. "Well at least now things will get better." Naruto said. "Why? I am a criminal Naruto. After this I am sure I will go to prison even after I tell them all I know." Tayuya said. Naruto shook his head. "Nope cuz I will ask baa-chan not to. I am sure she will agree with you staying with me even if you will be under watch until she deems you ok for the village." He said. Tayuya looked down but smiled slightly. Naruto looked up. "ANBU." He called out. Neko came down though behind her mask are some dried tears. "Yes Naruto-san?" She asked. "Can you get Tsunade-baa-chan and tell her Tayuya is awake and we want to talk to her?" He asked. Neko nodded before shushining out. Tayuya looked at him. "Why?" She asked. "So we can tell her for you to stay with me and see if what she said is true though I doubt she would lie to me." Naruto said with a nod. Tayuya nodded slowly.

Before long, the door opened as Tsunade along with Shizune walked in. Neko went back to her duty in the shadows. "So you are awake and I was told both of you talked for a while." Tsunade said as she went to Tayuya and looked her over. "So Naruto, Neko tells me-" Tsunade started before she became puzzled. She looked over Tayuya's whole body and gasped. "How in the world?" Tsunade exclaimed confusing everyone there. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "No way possible. Her chakra network, it is fixed." Tsunade said with amazement. That made Tayuya look at her oddly. "What did you mean by that?" She asked in a demanding tone. Tsunade ignored the tone. "Haven't you noticed the curse mark disappeared from your body?" She asked. Tayuya looked at her shoulder the best she could and gasped. "It's gone? But how?" She asked then thought about it. "Guess the asshole thought I died. Fucking bastard… At least I am free from him." Tayuya said with a scowl then smiled abit at the end. "Anyway, with it gone your chakra network became messed up and out of wack. I had no idea what would happen to you afterwards since this is the first time this happened but now your whole system is back to normal like it should have been without the mark. Your legs are messed up still but your bones are healed along with your nerves. Your muscles need some time to be fully healed though I guess with you being an Uzumaki helped but it shouldn't have happened this quickly…" Tsunade said.

That confused everyone in the room though it confirmed what Naruto and Tayuya talked about. "You mean Naruto is really my twin brother…?" Tayuya asked softly. "Yes. I did a blood test two days ago to see if I could find some information on you and the mark and that popped up. Honestly, I am still surprised." Tsunade said. The kids looked at each other as Naruto smiled. Tayuya smiled back slightly before they hugged then Tayuya separated quickly after feeling some pain though not as bad as before. "Oh sorry. You alright sis?" Naruto asked. "Yeah just some pain." Tayuya said before looking at Tsunade. "But what did you mean by it should have happened quickly?" She asked with some confusion. Tsunade thought how to word it right. "With you being Uzumaki, you have high reserves along with healing abilities but even with the abilities, it still would have taken some time. But you healed faster than expected. You still should have been here for at least another week." She said. That caught everyone off guard. Naruto blinked. "But only I can heal that quickly and it's because of you-know-who…" Naruto said before thinking about it. '_Kyuubi did you have something to do with this?_' He asked in thought. No response. '_Hello?_' He asked. Still nothing. '_Damn it, talk to me._' He yelled in his mind. Once more, no response.

Everyone else looked at Naruto seeing his facial expressions before Naruto sighed. "Damn furball… he ain't speaking to me." Naruto said in frustration. "Naruto, do you think Kyuubi had something to do with this?" Tayuya asked. Everyone looked at her incredulously. "Yes I know since Orochimaru told me about Naruto. Except the part of him being my twin. I will skin that fucker alive when I see him…" Tayuya said, grumbling the last part. Everyone nodded slowly before looking at Naruto again. "Well I don't know since he isn't saying anything but it is the reason why I heal quickly. I mean during our fight with me and the teme, we both had a lot of injuries but I healed quickly thanks to Kyuubi. Though I don't remember much or at all what happened when we both attacked each other with me using a Rasengan and him using a Chidori." Naruto said. "You had two huge holes on your body Naruto along with a lot of injuries but in two days you fully healed." Tsunade said. That made Tayuya look at him then her. "Seriously?" She asked. Tsunade and Shizune nodded. "Huh. So maybe somehow Kyuubi helped me… But why?" Tayuya asked. "That I do not know." Naruto said.

Tsunade went and checked her chart after writing somethings down. "Hey baa-chan, me and Tayuya were wondering what would happen to her after she is fixed up." Naruto said. Tsunade grew a tick mark. "Brat, what did I say?" She asked in a threatening manner. Naruto shrugged. "No matter what, I will not stop calling you that. I mean I called the previous Hokage Ji-Ji and Jiraiya ero-sennin. It just means I care." Naruto said with a smile at the end. He was still hit on the head making fall off the chair. "Ow… Really?" He yelled at her after recovering. Tayuya chuckled as Shizune sighed but smiled a bit. "Anyway, to answer your question Tayuya will be sent to the T&I department to tell them about whatever secret she knows about Orochimaru. After that she will be in prison. Or-" Tsunade said. "What? No baa-chan, I will not accept that. She will stay with me." Naruto said with a nod. Tsunade twitched but refrained from hitting him again. "I wasn't finished brat. Or she could be put under house arrest for a year, well depending on how she cooperates." Tsunade told him. "Oh. Well that is simple since she told me about her past. I bet she will tell you everything." Naruto said. "And I will if you reduce the sentence to at least three months and not a year…" Tayuya said. Tsunade smirked. "Fine but not now. You need to rest and I need to run some tests. Tomorrow I will send Ibiki and Anko so you can tell them everything you know." Tsunade said. The kids nodded before the two women left.

XXXX

Next Day

Naruto and Tayuya are awake and talking about random things and getting to know each other more. They stopped however when the door opened to reveal Ibiki and Anko. Naruto freaked seeing her. "Ah it's the snake lady." He yelled and hid behind the bed. Anko sweatdropped as Ibiki chuckled. Tayuya became confused. "Uh Naruto why did you freak out?" Tayuya asked. "Because she cut me at the chunnin exams with a kunai then licked the blood after getting very close to me." He said behind the bed. Anko smirked while Tayuya sweatdropped and Ibiki chuckled more. "That sounds like Anko." He said before getting serious. "Naruto could you leave the room? We have to talk with Tayuya as Hokage-sama told you yesterday." Naruto peeked his head around. "I am not leaving Tayuya-chan with her." He yelled pointing to Anko. "Why not? I won't do anything bad." She said innocently. "Yeah right. Besides Tayuya agreed to tell you everything and I already know some of the stuff so I am staying." Naruto said but stayed behind the bed. Tayuya chuckled abit. "Naruto if you are going to stay then come out from behind the bed." Tayuya said. "No. Snake lady might do something." Naruto argued. "Like what?" Anko asked looking at him. Naruto freaked and got behind Ibiki faster than most could blink. Anko laughed. "He, he, I like you kid." Ibiki shook his head as Tayuya sighed. "Naruto it won't be that bad." She said looking at him. "Fine but she better not try anything." Naruto said as he cautiously walked back to the chair and sat on it. Anko smirked looking at Naruto before she and Ibiki started talking with Tayuya.

After the smooth interrogation, though it wouldn't have been called that since Tayuya told them everything she knew and Anko messed with Naruto some more, the kids are talking with one another again before the door opened up again revealing Tsunade along with Jiraiya. "Hey ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya grumbled at the nickname before speaking. "Well I just wanted to see how you both are doing." Naruto nodded slowly. Tsunade checked over Tayuya before looking at her chart. "Well Tayuya, you are actually fully healed but there will be a slight limp for some days which means Naruto, you will help her out alright?" Tsunade said. "Alright baa-chan." Naruto said before ducking an attack coming from her. "REALLY?" He yelled. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "You do realize that he won't stop calling you that no matter what right?" He told her. Tsunade sighed. "Anyway with the information you told Ibiki and Anko, you will now stay in house arrest for three months with chakra suppressors. After that whether you want to be a citizen or a kunoichi of Konoha is up to you." Tsunade said as she put said suppressors on Tayuya. Tayuya nodded. "Can I be a kunoichi? I mean you said I am almost fully healed but can I still be one?" Tayuya asked. "Yes you can. Your chakra network is as it should be if you didn't have the mark to begin with." Tsunade told her.

Tayuya sighed in relief. Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "So ero-sennin, did you need anything?" He asked. "Well I wanted to talk with you about something. How would you like to come with me to train and become stronger? I will take you to see all of the elemental nations and everything inside them." Jiraiya told him. "So you can take my money like you did when we looked for baa-chan? No way." Naruto disagreed as he crossed his arms. Tsunade ignored the name as she turned and looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow and a hint of anger. "What did he mean by that Jiraiya?" She asked slowly. Jiraiya sweated. "I have no idea what he is talking about hime." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh yes you do. During the week while I was trying to learn the Rasengan, you took my Gama frog wallet and spent my money in random places." Naruto said. Everyone there narrowed their eyes looking at Jiraiya. He felt them as he chuckled nervously. Before he could speak, Tsunade punched him and sent him through the wall and into the hall. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled at him as he groaned getting up. "Uh well-" "You have no excuse for this Jiraiya. You will pay him back double, understood?" She said in a serious manner. Jiraiya nodded like a whipped puppy. "Yes hime…" Tsunade nodded then sighed. "Great now the wall needs to be fixed…" She turned to the kids. "Anyway, Tayuya you can leave. There are some clothes on the chair over there since the ones we found you in were messed up so you can use those." She said before leaving and dragging Jiraiya with her.

The kids chuckled at the scene before Tayuya tried to get up. She moved her legs and hung them off the bed but then tried to get up. She fell forward and landed on Naruto. Both made the chair tilt backwards and fall onto the floor. "Ow…" They said. "Maybe you should help me until I get the feeling back in my legs." Tayuya said with a groan. Naruto nodded slowly as he helped his sister up. They held onto each other as Naruto helped her into the bathroom in the room. He then went and got her new clothes, blushing seeing some underwear on top of the pile before going into the room and giving them to her. "Um Naruto I will need help with putting them on." Tayuya said with a forming blush. Even though he is her brother, he is still a boy. Naruto blushed beet red and stuttered. "It's fine. I won't hit you or anything bro." Naruto nodded as he helped his sister. After a long and embarrassing time in the bathroom, with Naruto seeing how beautiful Tayuya looked naked, the two left the room. Thankfully the ANBU left prior when Tsunade left. Though their blush didn't go away until they got near the receptionist.

After talking with said woman, the two left the hospital with Naruto holding onto Tayuya. It is a quiet walk though Tayuya noticed most of the villagers look at them with a glare with some looking at her curiously. Since Tayuya doesn't have on the hitai-ate with the sound symbol, she looked like a regular girl in the village, something she is thankful for but wondered about the looks. "They are probably wondering who you are." Naruto told her though in a whisper. Tayuya looked at him. "Ok but why the glares?" She asked. He looked at her then forward, ignoring the glares. "Because they know of what I contain. Though Ji-Ji created a law that it is forbidden to talk about it, people know what I have in me. Though at least they don't harm me. Some have when I was younger but now the most they do is just glare. Though store owners do things like raise up prices and sell me spoiled or very used things. In fact the jumpsuits are the only thing I could afford. Other stuffs I got as gifts from Ji-Ji." Naruto told her. Tayuya became saddened even though he told her this before. Seeing the glares made her angry though. "Let's just ignore them and head to my house. It's what I do." Naruto said as they walked.

XXXX

After arriving at the apartment, Naruto set Tayuya down on the couch. "Well welcome to my apartment. As you can see it is not much but better than in the streets." He said with a grin. Tayuya chuckled. She looked around at the room she is in which is a combination living room/kitchen/ dining room. "Well it is better than my living quarters from before but it's…messy…" She said making Naruto sweatdrop. "Sorry. I will do it quick. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu." **He called out as he made four clones. Said clones cleaned up the place quickly. Tayuya gasped seeing the clones before they finished and poofed out. "Whoa I didn't know you can make shadow clones." She said. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah that is a long story but I can make a ton of them." Naruto said before sitting down next to her. "So what do you usually do Naruto?" Tayuya asked. "Well I usually train with my team or train by myself or prank. Though now with Sasuke gone I don't think I will have my team back…" He said getting sad at the end. "Damn bastard…" He mumbled. Tayuya went and hugged him. "Hey forget about him bro. Say, you have anything to eat?" She asked. Naruto looked at her. "Well ramen cups and other things. Like I said before, I can't really buy much thanks to the villagers." He said looking down. "Oh. Well after I get better I can buy that stuff for us. Kay?" She said. "Ok." He said with a grin.

"But what can we eat now then?" Tayuya asked. "Well I can send a clone to get some Ichiraku's. They serve the best ramen in the world and won't kick me out or raise their prices. In fact it is the only place I can go other than Yakiniku Q but I don't go there much since it more expensive than Ichiraku's." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded. "Ok then. Ramen it is." She said. Naruto nodded before he made a clone and had it go to Ichiraku's. Said clone saluted before heading to said place. "Now what?" Tayuya asked. "Um talk I guess." Naruto said before the two started talking. The clone made it to Ichiraku's quickly. "Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san." The clone called out as he sat on a stool. "Hi Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she appeared from the doorway. "Hi nee-chan. The Boss wants the usual but for carry-out." Ayame looks at him oddly. "Boss?" She asked. "Yeah I am a clone. Boss is back at his place after finding out he has a twin sister." The clone said. Ayame gasped. "Twin? Since when?" She asked incredulously. "Since a day ago. He was just as surprised nee-chan." He said. Ayame nodded slowly before heading back and telling her father of the order, and the news.

After some time, both Ayame and Teuchi walk out with two bags of ramen, each carrying ten bowls. "Here you go Naruto. But what did my daughter mean by you having a twin?" Teuchi asked. "Exactly as she said. No one still has any idea about how this happened or why she wasn't there. It would be best if you talked to them both tomorrow." The clone said. He paid for the ramen then said goodbye before walking out with the bags. "Naruto has a twin sister… Wonder how she looks like." Ayame said. Teuchi nodded before heading back into the kitchen.

XXXX

After the clone returned, the twins ate the food. Tayuya soon learned why Naruto ate there a lot. "Wow this ramen is so good. I have never tasted food this good in so long." She said with anime tears before looking down with a solemn look. Naruto looked at her. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah just got reminded of my past." She said. "Hey forget about it. You have a new life now and a new place to call home. You aren't alone anymore sis." He told her. "Yeah. Thanks Naruto-kun." She said. The two ate in silence before they both finished with Naruto eating eight bowls and Tayuya eating five. Naruto put the rest away before looking at the clock. "It's late already? Well come on sis. I will take you to bed and you can sleep in my room." He said. "Uh Naruto, I am not going sleep without a fucking shower." Tayuya said with her arms crossed. Naruto nodded before blushing. "Um will I have to help you in there?" He asked. Tayuya blushed now. "Yeah… My legs still need more time." The two kept blushing before Naruto went and helped Tayuya up and headed to his room. Tayuya looked around at the small room with an adjacent bathroom. Naruto then walked into the bathroom small enough for two people. It isn't cramped but wished for more space.

Naruto set Tayuya on the counter still blushing. "Um so should we just shower together since you can't stand upon your own?" He asked. Tayuya nodded also still blushing. "Yeah." The two kept blushing before Naruto helped Tayuya get naked. Tayuya blushed but didn't cover herself since Naruto already saw her earlier. Naruto then got naked. Tayuya really blushed after seeing Naruto's member. She already knew about sex and the sort but she never had it even when she had to do seducing missions. All she did was bet up the guy for information. She is still a virgin and would never let any guy touch her that way, well until now. Naruto, with a heavy blush and a slight annoyance since Kyuubi decided to make himself known and laugh at the situation, helped his sister into the shower. Both stood inside it with Tayuya having her back towards Naruto's chest with Naruto having a good distance between them before she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. She let herself get wet as she rubbed her body while Naruto held her by her hips in a firm grip so she didn't fall. It didn't help the fact that he is rock hard and his cock, being six inches long and slightly curved, is right near her entrance. He knew about the female body since he needed to because of his sexy jutsu but is still dense in some parts. He just knew not to be too close to her.

**Lemon**

Then it happened. Tayuya looked down and saw the shampoo bottle then bent down to pick it up off the bathroom floor. As soon as she did something happened causing both of the pre-teens to moan slightly and blush heavily, Tayuya more so than Naruto. When she moved down, her ass moved back. Naruto noticed her moving down and he moved forward slightly to keep her balanced. The two simple movements caused Naruto's cock to brush against her pussy before the head entered her along with an inch. Both stood still. They had no idea what to do since for Tayuya it felt good though she wanted to preserve herself. Naruto has no idea what to do since Kyuubi's laughter and wheezing kept him from trying to think. '_Ok my brother is inside me. Stay calm. I am sure he didn't mean it. After all we both are standing very still and he isn't trying to move his hips. Damn does it feel good though and it is just the head._' Tayuya thought as she bit her bottom lip. '_What the hell do I do? And damn it Kyuubi stop laughing and help me._' He argued in his head. **"Hell no. This shit is just too fucking funny. Oh man I haven't laughed this hard in a long while."** Kyuubi said still laughing. Naruto grumbled before cutting the connection. "T-Ta-Tayuya-chan you ok?" He asked shakily. "I am ok Naruto-kun. Just don't move so much." She said trying to contain some moans feeling Naruto's cock twitch.

Naruto nodded as Tayuya slowly moved up however instead of his cock sliding out, it slid more into her since she moved back also. She moaned openly as she stopped. "You ok?" Naruto asked feeling the friction. '_Damn that felt good. Should I just say fuck it and do my brother? That is very taboo… Though why is it turning me on?_' "I am fine Naruto-kun. Say can you move your hips forward more?" She asked blushing still but her face is slightly flushed. Naruto nodded wondering why but did as asked. He moaned softly as Tayuya moaned more feeling Naruto's cock slide more inside her. She now has four inches in her pussy. Naruto moaned a bit more feeling his cock inside his sister though he has no idea what is happening or what he is doing. "I-is this o-ok?" He asked panting slightly. "Yes it is Naruto-kun. _FUCK IT. _Can you move more until we touch?" She said with a blush and a perverted smile now though Naruto didn't see. "Ok…" Naruto nodded though she couldn't see it as he moved more before her ass touched his hips. They both moaned, Tayuya more than Naruto. She put her hands on the wall in front of her since the shower is big and wide enough for them both but still somewhat cramped. "Ok brother I want you to start moving your hips back and forth ok?" She said with a bit of a tremble. She knows she is committing a big taboo but doesn't give a damn anymore. Naruto nodded as he moved his hips back feeling his cock slide out of her though he has no clue and moaned before moving his hips forward again. Tayuya moaned feeling her brother fuck her slowly though she knew he had no idea.

"Th-this ok Tayuya-chan?" He asked moaning as he kept moving his hips. "Yes it is Naruto-kun. Don't stop ok." She said as she moaned. Naruto nodded as he held onto her hips and kept moving his hips. "This feels good…" He said as he kept moving his hips back and forth at a slow pace. "Yes. Can you go faster?" She pleaded with a moan. Naruto nodded and slowly picked up the pace. Tayuya panted more as she moaned louder. "Oh Kami yes. So good." She said. "Why does this feel good sis?" Naruto asked as he unknowingly fucked his sister faster. "Because it just does Naruto-kun. More. Don't fucking stop." She moaned louder as Naruto did as told. Both kept moaning and panting as Naruto fucked her hard and fast, her ass slapping against his hips. Tayuya is in heaven. Though there was some pain earlier, even though she lost her hymen years ago, now it felt so good she felt like she was melting. Naruto likes the feeling of what he is doing as he keeps going, the head of his cock touching her cervix as it also rubbed along her inner walls. Tayuya kept moaning loudly as her legs trembled. "Tayuya-chan I feel something." Naruto said moaning still. Tayuya knew what he meant. "Don't stop Naruto-kun. Go harder and deeper if you can." She is also close. Naruto nodded feeling that feeling get closer before he finally went as deep and hard as he could, the head piercing her cervix and came inside her womb. "Ahh." He moaned as Tayuya moaned with wide eyes and came herself feeling her brother cum inside her and fill her. The two kept cumming as they panted and stood in the shower though Tayuya felt weak.

**Lemon end. (852 words)**

"What..was that?" Naruto asked as the water kept pouring over them. "That was you cumming." Tayuya said as she used whatever strength she has to do the Birth Control Jutsu on herself. She stood up a bit before turning her head and looking at Naruto the best she could. "You know..what sex is?" She asked panting still. Naruto shook his head. "Well that was what we did. And if you want we can do more later." She said. Naruto nodded. Soon the twins showered though slowly as to not cause too much movement. Afterwards, with Naruto helping Tayuya and staying in her as per request, the two are now in bed naked and conjoined though Tayuya is now facing Naruto. "You ok Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Yeah. Just tired for some reason." Naruto said. Tayuya chuckled softly since she is tired as well. She then kissed him on the lips. Naruto gasped as he looked at her. "Um why did you kiss me…?" He asked with a blush. "Well cuz I can. And there is nothing wrong doing that." She said looking at him. Naruto looked away still blushing making her chuckle. "Well ok I guess…" He said before they both cuddled together. "Besides, we are doing that more often." She said with a slight smirk. "Ok but can you tell me more of what we did?" He asked. "Yeah. Tomorrow ok?" She said. "Ok sis. Night." He said. "Night bro." Both of the siblings held onto each other tightly as they fell asleep. Kyuubi chuckled. **'**_**Things will be interesting from now on. Yes they will be.**_**'** He said before falling asleep.

**Almost eight thousand words. This was an odd write, well to me anyway. Though now I bet people are wondering about the trip. Will it be done or something else? I will let your brains think about that until next chappy. Hope everyone enjoyed the lemon which I found funny but erotic at the same time. Short? Yes but more and longer lemons later. What will I do next chappy? I have no idea. The monkeys in my head are driving me nuts with this story and all my others that have lemons. Damn perverts. Anyway all questions and thoughts should be written in reviews or PMs. Just hope I get some fans with this. But for now…**

**Laters.**


End file.
